


Тонкие длинные пальцы

by torri_jirou



Category: SID (band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время вынужденного безделья перед съемками, какие только дурацкие идеи не приходят в голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкие длинные пальцы

— «Тонкие длинные пальцы перевернули страницу, аккуратно ухватив за самый уголок листа. Мао не мог отвести от него глаз», — с чувством прочитал Юя, стараясь не рассмеяться во весь голос, — «Вот уже три недели этот человек занимал все его мысли».  
Тут Юя не выдержал, уронил руки на клавиатуру ноутбука и расхохотался.  
— От кого я там глаз отвести не могу? – Мао поднял голову, поморгал сонно, на щеке у него отпечатался рельеф вязаной кофты. Рядом остывала чашка кофе.  
— Тут не говорится, — Юя кое-как успокоился и попытался читать дальше, — «Ах, какие у него длинные, какие тонкие пальцы. Как бы я был счастлив, если бы он сейчас подошел ко мне, коснулся своими пальцами щеки, подбородка…»  
— «И сказал: «Побриться бы тебе надо, Мао-ньян!» — неожиданно встрял Шинджи.  
— Юя, что за бред ты читаешь? – удивился Мао, который, услышав о себе такие откровения, совершенно проснулся.  
Но Юя не мог ответить, он сполз на пол и, обхватив стул, рыдал от смеха. Шинджи откатил стул, с уцепившимся за него барабанщиком, заглянул в ноутбук.  
— Все понятно, фанатское творчество, — сдерживая смех, изрек он, изучив страницу, — Сейчас мы узнаем от кого ты не можешь отвести глаз.  
— Ааа, вот это самое интересное! – выдавил из себя Юя и сделал попытку подняться с пола.  
— Увы, нам предлагают самим догадаться, — грустно сообщил Шинджи, пробежав текст глазами  
— Это чтобы каждый желающий мог подставить то имя, которое ему больше всех нравится, — подал голос Аки, который спокойно проглядывал журнал в углу комнаты и до этого момента в разговор не вмешивался.  
— Ну, нет, так не интересно, — заявил Юя, снова усаживаясь в кресло, — я хочу знать, с кем наш красавчик-вокалист крутит романы!  
— От любопытства кошка сдохла, — проронил Мао, но Юя не счел нужным ответить.  
— А как ты собираешься определить, кто это? – спросил Шинджи.  
— По приметам, разумеется, — уверенно ответил Юя, — вот смотри, мы знаем, что у него тонкие длинные пальцы, темные волосы и… и все? Блин.  
Юя оглядел группу — кроме каштанового, почти рыжего Мао, все остальные были темноволосы.  
— Мда, примет не густо… Но ничего! – оптимизму барабанщика можно было только позавидовать, — Мы по пальцам определим.  
— Как это? – удивился Шинджи.  
— А вот у кого самые длинные и тонкие пальцы, тот и герой романа, — Иди сюда, сейчас сравним.  
В комнату вошел менеджер Коджима.  
— Так, все в порядке, оборудование практически наладили, через полчаса начнется съемка… Мао-кууун, ну, как же так можно? – менеджер укоризненно посмотрел на щеку Мао с которой еще не сошел отпечаток крупных петель вязаной кофты, — Вас ведь так долго гримировали.  
— Ох, я не заметил, извините, Коджима-кун — Мао хотел растереть щеку, но менеджер шикнул, велел не трогать и выбежал из комнаты.  
Через минуту он вернулся в сопровождении визажиста.  
— Вот, Сато-сан, разберитесь, пожалуйста!  
Девушка оглядела щеку Мао и спокойно сказала:  
— Ничего страшного, не волнуйтесь, Коджима-сан, сейчас кровообращение нормализуется и след пройдет, а грим я поправлю. Ой, а что это вы делаете? – добавила она с удивлением, когда заметила, чем заняты Шинджи и Юя.  
Гитарист и барабанщик соединили ладони правых рук и через растопыренные пальцы смотрели друг на друга.  
— У меня тоньше, — заявил Шинджи.  
— Нет, у меня! У меня мизинец тоньше, — не согласился Юя.  
— Балда, надо по всем пальцам смотреть, а у тебя один мизинец! – Шинджи было трудно переспорить.  
— Мы пытаемся выяснить, у кого из нас «роман» с Мао! – серьезно ответил Юя на вопрос Сато.  
Менеджер ахнул, визажист рассмеялась:  
— Ой, это такой армрестлинг? Кто победит, тот и будет крутить роман?  
— Ты, Минори-тян, лучше бы не смеялась, а помогла нам определить, у кого тоньше пальцы, — упрекнул девушку Юя.  
Сато недоуменно оглянулась на Мао, тот кивнул на ноутбук и пожал плечами.  
Минори быстро прочитала рассказ и захлопала в ладоши от радости.  
— Ах, какая прелесть! Я тоже хочу участвовать. Волосы у меня тоже темные, а пальцы… мы еще посмотрим, у кого тоньше.  
— Ты не можешь участвовать, — попытался остудить ее энтузиазм Юя, — это должен быть кто-то из группы. В рассказе говорится про парня.  
— Про то, что это кто-то из группы там ничего не говорится, а насчет парня… Я вам удивляюсь, как будто мангу никогда не читали! Переоденусь парнем, Мао и не догадается. А потом будет поздно – он уже влюбится.  
Мао хмыкнул, но Минори сделала вид, что не заметила его усмешки.  
Но Юя не мог так просто уступить той, у кого были все шансы на победу, ясно же, что у девушек пальцы тоньше.  
— А тогда, пусть Коджима-кун тоже участвует. Раз там не говорится, что из группы.  
Менеджер смутился, стал отнекиваться и хотел сбежать, но Юя схватил его за руку и подтащил к компании соревнующихся за гордое право быть героем фанфика.  
Мао смотрел со смехом на их суету и довольно прихлебывал остывший кофе.  
— Так, я знаю что нам нужно для точности измерений! – заявил неугомонный Юя, выскочил из комнаты и вернулся через несколько минут со странной железкой, похожей на линейку с двумя штырьками, — Вот! У механика одолжил. Это штангель! Сейчас мы все поставим на научную основу.  
— Аки, а ты почему сидишь, как будто тебя это не касается? – почти одновременно спросили Минори и Шинджи, — Иди сюда, будем всем пальцы мерить.  
— Вы меня еще позовите, а то вдруг это я сам в себя влюблен. — вмешался Мао, но на него опять никто не обратил внимания.  
— Неа, я пас, — лениво отозвался Акихито, — у меня не тонкие, не длинные, у меня даже мизинец кривой. Так что я по-любому пролетаю.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — Юя зажал указательный палец Коджимы между зажимами штангеля и распорядился: — Записывай Минори – 16 миллиметров.  
Аки улыбнулся и перевернул страницу журнала, аккуратно ухватив за самый кончик листа. Пусть у него не самые тонкие и длинные пальцы, пусть у него даже искривленный мизинец. Зато он прекрасно знает, от кого на самом деле Мао не может отвести взгляд.


End file.
